Carnival of the Dead
by Diaglassheart
Summary: You cannot remember. You cannot remember anything. You know you had a life before this. This cat and mouse game. But you don't know what it was. Maybe you never will. But you cannot dwell on that. Not now. Nothing can distract you from survival. Not in this Vandead Carnival.
1. Preface - A Word From Our Hosts

I do not own Diabolik Lovers, Vandead Carnival or any of the other games. I do not own the characters. I own nothing of the franchise. All rights go to Rejet.

I own this story. I own OCs. I own this poem.

You own yourself (or so you think)

* * *

Rated M for sadism, masochism, language, slavery, abuse, violence, ect.

* * *

You cannot remember. You cannot remember anything. You know you had a life before this. This cat and mouse game. But you don't know what it was. Maybe you never will. But you cannot dwell on that. Not now. Nothing can distract you from survival. Not in this Vandead Carnival.

* * *

Preface - A Word From Our Hosts

* * *

 **Welcome to the Gates of Hell,**

 **Our Vandead Carnival.**

 **Little human, come and play,**

 **Amongst the market stalls.**

A Carousel, a Ferris Wheel,

A game of hide and seek,

Stop for just a minute,

You'll be dead within a week.

 **Our playground for the dead,**

 **Is not amusing for the living.**

 **We make you play our little games,**

 **Of massacre unforgiving.**

Here in our dead paradise,

We're making all the rules.

Our charm, our persuasiveness,

Brings death to all the fools.

 **Stuck in our never-ending night,**

 **You must never lose your way.**

 **Take one wrong turn, my dear,**

 **A heavy price you'll have to pay.**

Listen not to those around you,

We're all liars and decievers.

Those too trusting won't survive,

We kill off all believers.

 **Just keep running, don't get caught,**

 **Perhaps you'll make it home.**

 **Good luck, you'll need it,**

 **For no-one's ever escaped our catacombs.**

Now we've told you all the rules,

For the games of our night kingdom.

It's up to you to do the rest,

Our pretty little victim.

 **We've talked enough, it's time to go,**

 **It's time to start the fun.**

 **Heed our words and you'll be fine,**

 **3, 2, 1,**

 **Run.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Eternal Night

_**Then**_

" _What a pretty little victim we have here. You chose well, Usagi-chan. Hmm? Oh, no. This one is prey, Usagi-chan. Yes yes, look at her. Nice strong legs, good for running. Small frame, good for hiding. In seemingly good health, although we may need to work on stamina and endurance. Ahh, yes, I am very pleased. Although, it seems a shame to waste such a nice face. Soft skin, a nice tone. Silky hair, such a vibrant colour. And those eyes. So bright and open, you can really see the fear in their depths. She is pretty, uncommonly so for a_ _ **human**_ _. Nothing spectacular, I've seen better, but I've definitely seen worse. She's a bit on the flat side, but her figure isn't awful. A change of pace from the usual hourglass dolls I'm used to. Hmm? Oh yes, you're right Usagi-chan, I said she was prey. Hahhh, it really_ _ **does**_ _seem_ _ **such a shame**_ …

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Huh? What do you mean? Do you really…. Oh? Oh! Yes yes, of course! I had forgotten completely!_ _ **Well done**_ _, Usagi-chan, your such a good and clever girl today! What a wonderful idea…"_

* * *

" _Ahh, it's just me and you now, little one. Hmm? What- Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me! You must be so confused, pet, so I'll let you ask a few questions and adjust._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Woah woah woah, slow down pet, one at a time! First question… where are you? Well, your in the Demon World. To be precise, your about a mile away from the gates to the Human World, and the Vandead Carnival. Your in my home. **Your home**. Yes yes, my pet, welcome to your new home. You live here now, with me and my other little ones. You'll get to meet them soon. Hmm? Why? Well, for prey originally. Yes pet, prey. Oh little one, your so slow at the moment! The drugs must be affecting you, it'll wear off soon. Ha ha, It's rather funny actually. Didn't you listen to what I just said, pet? You're in the Demon World. I'm a vampire, pet. Now now, no need to be afraid! I've decided on a different fate for you, little one. What is it? Well, that would be telling! I don't want to ruin your little surprise._

 _"Now, I've answered a couple of your questions, don't worry, you have an **eternity** to ask me anything else. But first, I need to sort some things out for you pet. Like your name. Hmm… ah! I know! You're new name is Shika. Yes, little one, as in ' **Deer** '. Why? Well, deer's are hunted animals, no? Don't worry pet, all will be answered soon enough. For now, let's just get you settled down in your new room, and then I'll have to go and sort things out with the other lords._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Woah, steady there, little one. Teleportation can be a bit of a shock if your not used to it, but you'll be fine with it soon enough. Anyway, here you are pet! Your new room. I have everything you will need in here; a bed, a couch, a desk and chair, a fully-stocked wardrobe, first-aid kit, and through that door there is your private bathroom, with bath, shower, toilet, sink, counter, towels, another first-aid kit, and any bathroom products you might need. Hmm? Why two first-aid kits? Ha ha, you'll know soon enough, pet. Don't worry about it at the moment, pet. For now, just concentrate on getting a good night's rest while I meet with the other lords, and you can meet my other pets when you wake up._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"There we go, tucked in all safe and sound. **Good night, pet…** "_

 ** _Now_**

My (e/c) orbs snapped open to the sound of bell-tower's sonorous ring, the resounding music echoing loudly around my room. My ears throbbed slightly from the deafening beats, as I slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my fists. Dropping my (s/t) hands to my blanket covered lap, I turned my head towards the tall window on my right, staring blankly out at the picturesque view.

The window to my room was painted with forever midnight skies and dark cobalt land. Navy fields stretched out in small, rolling waves of sapphire, that started at the entrance to the admiral Demon Realm, and gradually grew as they furthered from the Gates, like ripples in a night lit pond that escaped from the epicenter, until they reached the dark horizon, and stretched for miles around the edge of my vision, encasing the ultramarine valley with tall prussian mountains. Unlike in the Human Realm, there were no celestial pictures to break up the inky sky, nor was there the argent night-sun of Artemis. Instead, shining pinpoints of white light lay scattered amongst the zaffre hills, like a backwards world where the burning stars were tied down to the ground rather than running free in the onyx sky. There was a large cluster of glowing sterling besides the exit to the Human World, several miles in circumference, and like the hills, the further away you got from the Gates, the more infrequent and rare the white glow became. The Gates themselves were towering wrought iron spirals, that soared upwards for 75 meters and stretched across the 100 meter gap in the Wall. The Wall was made of stone, and in the light of the Carnival, you could see the dark sandy colour of it. It was 250 meters tall, and was so long that it disappeared into the mountains.

It would have been a beautiful sight, had this cursed land of eternal night not been my despised prison.

I turned away from the glass, bored and disgusted with the hated view that greeted me every evening. Instead, I focused on hauling myself out of the undeniably comfortable bed so I could start my work. You won't ever hear me complain about the sleeping arrangements in this Hell; you cannot ignore that the beds here are a thousand times better than in the Human World. Unfortunately, I am not permitted to stay in my luxurious haven, and it is with great sadness that I say there is a lot more to this world than warm beds.

I arranged the crimson covers neatly, plumped the gold pillows, folded the extra blanket at the foot of my bed, and straightened the extra cushions that lay on top of it. My bare feet padded across the thick, scarlet carpet towards my mahogany wardrobe, as I collected today's outfit, and then turned towards the bathroom.

My _Master_ liked symmetry, schedule's and for things to match, obsessions most believed he took a bit to far. The colour scheme of my bedroom, as with all the bedrooms in the castle, was red, with gold trimming and mahogany wood. The bathroom, as with all the bathrooms of the castle, was cream and lightly coloured stone. Everything in the castle had an order, a proper place, and a colour scheme. Even the people within it.

I stepped into the shower, fiddled with the temperature until it was the desirable warmth, and turned handle. Heated water immediately fell from the shower head, raining down on my bare skin, the tiny droplets bursting against the (s/t) tissue, cleansing me, and causing torridity to seep into my veins, travelling round my body in my very blood. It sank into my aching bones and muscles, easing the pain from the backbreaking labour I had been forced into doing for the past week after Ushi went missing. Although it was depressing to think about what happened to Ushi, who had been a kind but old worker, and the long, hard work had almost killed me several times, a part of me was secretly glad to have escaped my usual agenda. Although, I was sure that my good luck wasn't going to last much longer.

After rubbing in the sweet scented body wash, and coating my hair in sugary shampoo and conditioner, I reluctantly snapped the handle down, instantaneously cutting off the water flow. I wrapped a white towel around my (h/l), (h/c) locks, and another, longer one securely around my torso, before walking over to the counter where my clothes lay. My outfits had been changed during my last 7 days, due to the brief job switch. Instead of the usual soft, coloured fabrics that I would normally wear, now I wore old and faded clothes in various shades of brown, mainly trousers, shirts and boots. Not that I particularly cared, clothing was the least of my worries in the Demon Realm. Who really gives a crap about the clothes you're wearing in a place like this? Just be thankful that your skin is covered, and get on with your job.

I exited the bathroom 15 minutes later, dressed and ready for the night. I placed my dirty clothes and towels in a neat pile besides the door to my bedroom, and walked out into the hallway. Like with the rest of the mansion, corridors also had a colour scheme. Mahogany floors and furniture, with plum coloured walls and rugs.

I navigated my way swiftly down the familiar route through the identical maze, making it to the kitchen with 37 seconds to spare, leaving me a full 5 minutes to have my meal. In the house of my Master, things were done either on time, or ahead of schedule. Even being just a second too late could cost you dearly.

I threw open one of the many honeywood cupboards, and scanned the contents for breakfast. My (e/c) eyes landed on the jar of yellow powder, and I pulled it out onto the brown marble countertop, shutting the door behind me. I spun around, and glided across the tiled floor to another area of the kitchen, where a long wooden shelf ran along the length of the wall, crowded with rows of glasses and mugs.

Grabbing the first one I saw, I turned once more, and propelled myself over the the sink, snatching up the powder as I ran past. Filling the glass with icy water and placing it on a coaster, I pulled open a draw in the counter, taking out a teaspoon. I spun the lid of the jar, and stuck the silverware into the sandy contents, scooping out a generous amount, and sticking it into the full glass. Stirring up the liquid and watching the sand coloured grains swirl around in the currents, I screwed the cap back onto the container, and slid over to the cupboard, putting it back in it's proper place. I picked up my drink, and walked back over to the sink, waiting a second for it to settle down.

Eyeing up the familiar drink in distaste, I tried not to remember the bland, gritty flavour of the canary liquid as I tipped my head back. Hesitantly, I raised the glass to my mouth. Squeezing my orbs shut, I counted down in my head to mentally prepare for the disgusting concoction. ' _3...2...1…_ ' I parted my lips, and poured the juice down my throat, tasting the usual gone-off-wheat flavour and feeling the every-day bubbling in my stomach as it threatened to empty its contents.

I slammed the cup down in the sink after the last remnants entered my stomach, shivering slightly as I resisted the urge to vomit. ' _It'll be fine they said…. You'll get used to it, they said…. Ugh, used to it my ass_.' The liquid I had just consumed was my everyday breakfast in this Hell. The powder had been invented several decades ago by my Master, who had found that certain demonic foods possessed all beneficial dietary components, like protein and carbohydrates, essential to the human body. He had needed a way for his servants to eat breakfast quickly, whilst also getting all the main food groups to support them until the next meal. After experimenting with several of the foods, he found that Hyragine powder was the most effective, and mixed with water it created a quick but adequate energy source to the Human Race. Unfortunately, the vile taste and immediate aftereffects (brief nausea and shaking) were something you never really got used to.

Having finished in the kitchen, I made my way down a small flight of sandalwood stairs, which led out of the castle onto a small patio. Infront of me, a gravel path led down towards the large grounds at the back of the castle. Here, there were several fields lined up on either side of the walk-way, in perfect symetry, filled with the products of the land. I could see that many of the people were already out here, working the fertile soil and harvesting crops. I took a deep breath of the fresh night air, grabbed a hoe, and took off towards my field.

.

.

.

.

 **Hi guys, Dia-chan here. So, what do you think? Yah or nah? I'm sorry if everything is confusing at the moment, but all shall be explained, either in the story or through comments and authors notes. I also apologies if it's slow and uninteresting, but the beginning of a new story is always hardest to write. Things should start to move quicker and smoother in coming chapters.**

 **Anyway, thanks for stopping by to read the trash that I write. Have a nice day/night/evening/morning!**

 **Author-chan**

* * *

 _The description of the view from your window: shades of dark blue - midnight, dark cobalt, navy, sapphire, admiral, ultramarine, prussian, zaffre_

 _Argent - means silver in Latin_

 _Artemis - Greek goddess of the moon, hunting, wild things and maidenhood_

Hyragine - a type of crop grown in the Demon World, similar to grain


End file.
